


Beginning and Ending Journey

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Kicking the start of the ending battle with drama!
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 38
Kudos: 264





	Beginning and Ending Journey

“Let’s give it up for all the regional champions!” the announcer exclaimed, waving a hand over the stage. As the crowd’s cheering blocked out the announcer’s introductions, each of the six regional champions stepped out, waving.

Lance and Leon both had their main pokemon, Dragonite and Charizard respectively, out beside them. The two pokemon were glaring at each other. They were both the world championship tournament finalists after all, and neither would admit they were weaker.

“As the world championship tournament comes to a close, stayed tuned for the final battle!” The crowds cheered again, half of them cheering for Lance while half cheered for Leon. 

Just as the champions started to leave, a pair of pokemon flew down in front of the stage. A… Dragonite? And a Charizard? Lance and Leon stared at Dragonite and Charizard respectively, before blinking as two boys leapt off the two pokemon, a familiar yellow pokemon on one of their shoulders. 

“Ash?” all of the champions blurted before glancing at each other. Well, most of the champions. Alder just stared at Ash with a thinking face, while Leon stared at Ash in utter confusion. Ash kept a hand on Charizard, using the other to wave at the champions. 

“Hi everyone! Sorry I’m late, had to check in with Drake.” Shrugging, Ash pointed to the boy standing next to Dragonite, both of them staring between Ash and the champions. “Gou couldn’t help but catch a few more pokemon there, of course!” There was silence. “...Is something wrong-”

“Oh,  _ now _ all the regional champions are present!” the announcer yelled through the speaker, the echoing silence more tangible than the people there. Pikachu crawled across Ash’s shoulder and chirped to Charizard, who only rolled his eyes before staring between Lance’s Dragonite and Leon’s Charizard.

Alder was the first one to react. He shrugged, hopping off the backstage and going about his way. The remaining six champions simply sweatdropped. 

“It’s… nice to see you all again?” Ash awkwardly laughed, stroking Charizard’s wing as if stopping him from flying off to battle the two champion pokemon on stage.

Leaping off the stage, Cynthia nodded to Ash. “It’s been a while, Ash and Pikachu!” Gou stepped closer to Dragonite, who was twitching as if restraining themselves from moving. 

Steven and Diantha nodded to each other, both gracefully sliding off stage and standing besides Cynthia. “Hello there, Ash,” Steven started, eyes peeking up at the remaining two champions on stage.

“Have you been doing well?” Diantha asked with a small smile.

Ash and Pikachu both grinned. “Yep! We’ve been travelling around the regions, and it’s been really fun! Right, Gou?” Gou froze, sputtering out an agreement and bumping into Dragonite, who grinned and hugged him for a few rib crushing seconds.

Charizard puffed a bit but stayed put where he was. Chuckling, Ash nodded to the three champions in front of him before glancing up at Lance and Leon, both strangely silent. 

Cynthia placed a hand on Steven and Diantha’s shoulders, muttering, “Let’s leave them to it.” Steven and Diantha nodded before all three of them left.

Lance and Leon stared down at Gou and Ash respectively. While Gou and Lance continued their staring contest, Ash returned his Charizard and climbed onto the stage, greeting Leon with a wave. “Hi! I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu!” Pikachu gave a chirp, waving as well. “Nice to meet you, Leon!” Before Leon could even respond, Ash chuckled, glancing between Lance and Leon before at Pikachu. “We’ve come a long way since Lake Rage and the start of our journey, hm? Can’t believe we’ve met all the regional champions already!”

“Speaking of regional champion, why am I, the unbeatable champion, the  _ last _ to know about you?” Leon blurted, his Charizard just as confused.

Ash shrugged, slightly bowing, Pikachu also dipping his head. “Champion of Orange Islands and Alola, at your service.” 

As the crowds gasped, Lance lunged forward in front of Gou, eyes gleaming. “That Dragonite looks strong. I look forward to battling you two!” Lance’s Dragonite boomed, but instead of looking at Gou, turned their head to stare at Ash.

“Is Charizard your starter?” Leon asked, a dangerous grin on his face. Pikachu laughed, pointing to himself.

“No, but that doesn’t mean he’s not powerful-” Ash said, just as pumped for a battle as Leon was.

“Oh, no, Champion Lance, Dragonite isn’t my pokemon!” Gou cut in, blinking when Lance’s eyes gleamed even more intensely. “I just borrowed-”

“Ash!” Lance yelled, practically flipping back onto the stage and placing a hand on his own Dragonite with a grin. “Were you copying me or Drake?” Leon practically glared at Lance as Ash and Pikachu glanced at each other.

“Neither. Dragonite just wanted to come with me after I helped-”

“You caught your Dragonite  _ fully evolved?! _ ” Ash’s Dragonite cooed in affirmation, leaving Gou’s side and glomping Ash in a tight hug. 

Pikachu squeaked in annoyance, but Ash only laughed. “Yep!”

“...I really shouldn’t be surprised.” Lance stared between them, his Dragonite also ready to battle. Ash glanced up at his Dragonite as pride pretty much emanated from the Kanto and Johto Champion when he pointed to them. “We’re battling.”

“Hey, this is my region, I get to decide who’s battling!” Leon cut in, nodding to Ash. “ _ We’re _ battling.”

Everyone in the crowd sweatdropped as Lance argued back, “I’m the champion of two regions! That gives me more authority than you!” Ash held up his Dragonite’s pokeball and watched as Dragonite returned themselves before sitting on the edge of the stage.

“Kanto and Johto don’t count as two-”

“Yes they do!”

As the two champions continued to squabble, Ash beckoned Gou over, asking, “Are you excited for this final battle?” Judging by Lance’s Dragonite and Leon’s Charizard growling and nodding to each other,  _ they  _ sure were. Pikachu hopped down to the stage, headbutting at Ash for pets.

“Well, yeah… But when did you meet all the champions? Wait, scratch that, when did  _ you _ become a regional champion?!” Gou exclaimed. 

“Oh, recently,” Ash evasively answered before glancing up at Lance and Leon. “Are you two done?”

“No! I should battle you first!” they both hissed.

While Gou confusedly stared up at Ash, Ash sighed, “You two know what? Whoever wins the world championship tournament can battle me first. This really isn’t that big of a deal.” Chirping in agreement, Pikachu cooed when Ash stroked his ears.

“Not a big deal?” Leon gasped, gesturing between his Charizard and Ash’s. “Have you felt the power coming off your Charizard?!” Lance was silent, almost as if he realized how utterly nonchalant Ash was about all this when glancing up at his Dragonite.

“Look, if anything, I should be the one getting excited over this battle!” Ash gestured between the two champions. “The first regional champion I’ve met on my journey battling the final one I’ve met? And you both wear capes, for Arceus’s sake! It’s going to be so cool and awesome!” Pikachu also pumped his fists, jumping up and down in Ash’s lap.

Leon’s eyes twinkled like Ash reminded him of someone familiar to him. “...You’re quite interesting, Ash.”

“You have no idea,” Lance muttered, crossing his arms and side-eyeing Leon. “Hey, Ash, why don’t we go catch up with your journey-”

“Wait, I literally just met him, aren’t you going to let me get to know him better?”

Sparks of rivalry ran between the two champions’ eyes, and Ash deadpanned, holding his bag of popcorn to Pikachu and Gou. Where did that popcorn even come from? Who knows. All that Ash seemed to care about at that moment is having front row seats to their fight.

Dragonite and Charizard both sweatdropped as their trainers continued to argue, having to physically hold their respective trainers while an amused Ash watched. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he pointed to them, and Ash only shook his head. Grown-ups don’t always act grown up, for better or for worse. 

People are expected to grow up and be adults, but Ash would be crazy if he didn’t allow the two champions to have some fun too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my work. Yay!   
> Honestly, just a quick comfort fic before I get ready for the week ahead, so I haven’t really checked for errors or continuity or if there are enough actual pokemon moments. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
